


Ravenous

by meetmebehindthemall (orphan_account)



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, First Meetings, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Sort Of, Sub Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/meetmebehindthemall
Summary: After taking him home from the church for a hot meal, Michael repays you for your kindness.
Relationships: Michael Langdon/Reader, Michael Langdon/You
Comments: 13
Kudos: 87





	Ravenous

It had started out as a regular day for you.

You’d done your grocery shopping and chores for the day until nightfall came.

Then at nightfall you’d donned the black cape in the back of your closet, heading into your car to the church you’d frequented as of late.

You’d never really been much of a believer, but a friend had described the religion, and being curious, you’d looked it up.

Before you knew it, you’d joined as a member of the Satanic Church, and your Black Mass had been completed.

Despite all that you were still unsure of a Satan existing.

Sure, you were into the metaphorical aspect of him, but unlike the other members of your church, an actual Satan wasn’t really all that important to you.

But off you went, into your Honda Civic to the hidden church in the alleyway.

You smiled politely at the guard, Lou, you thought his name was as he let you into the underground place of worship.

The service went as planned, with various friends talking of their contributions to Satan, when you noticed something strange.

A dirtied man sat in one of the back pews, tears streaming down his face, and looking absolutely miserable.

Madelyn shared a look with you, as though the both of you were having a silent conversation as to which of you should approach him.

You moved before she did, nonchalantly sliding beside him, and laying a careful hand atop of his.

“Hey…Are you okay?”

The man sniffled, and wiped his tears before looking at you, confused.

“Why do you care?”

You shrugged, “Well you look pretty shitty, no offense.”

The man huffed a little, and you weren’t quite sure whether he was amused or offended.

“I’ve been in the woods for 3 days.”

Your brow furrowed, “Why would you do that to yourself?”

“I was praying to our father.”

You nodded, understanding now.

“Ah, I see.”

Well, you were never hesitant to help a fellow believer if they needed it.

Many times, when people were unable to come to the church because of transportation issues, you were quick to offer up a ride.

Some might say you were the wrong person for the religion, but you’d disagree.

“Why don’t you come to my place after service is finished, and I fix you something? You look like you’re starving.”

You settled a comforting hand on his shoulder as you said this, and he looked up at you gratefully, fresh tears in his eyes.

“That’s actually really nice of you.”

Service finished quick after that, and you guided Michael, you learned his name was, to your car.

You’d had some leftover homemade soup in your fridge, and you heated it up quickly for Michael, who looked around your house.

“This place is really nice. What do you do?”

“I work part-time.” You explained. “The church has been very gracious in helping with my bills. Or, well, Satan if that’s what you believe.”

Michael seemed a bit amused by this and quirked an eyebrow as the microwave beeped.  
“What, you don’t believe in Satan?”

You shrugged, “It’s not that I don’t believe, I’ve just had yet to experience proof of his existence.”

Michael seemed confused now, “Well then, pardon me for asking, but why are you a Satanist?”

You closed the microwave, setting the soup down on the table, and beckoning Michael to sit down.

He dug in, absolutely devouring the meal, as you watched, amused, as you thought of an answer.

“I believe in Satan as metaphorical figure. A symbolic presence of the downtrodden, the betrayed, the vengeful. I mean, I certainly embody and admire that.”

You continued on as he watched you now with interest, “I just haven’t experienced the miracles described by some of the others. They’ve claimed Satan payed my bills, but I don’t really believe that. I mean it seems kinda bullshit.”

Michael finished his soup, as you smiled at him, heart fluttering.

He was really quite attractive underneath the grime and dirt. His blue eyes shone brightly, and his lips were sinful in physical form.

Smirking a bit, Michael looked up at you, mouth opening as though he wanted to say something.

“What?”

“I’m going to show you something, in return for your kindness. Something that will make you a true believer.”

Walking over to you, Michael turned his back, grabbing your hand, and bringing it up behind his ear.

Your brows furrowed as you traced the bumpy scar, until you peered at the strange mark.

666.

The iconic mark of the beast.

You gasped, as Michael turned back around, staring at you proudly as you gawked in awe.

“Do you believe now?”

Your gaping was cut off as Michael leaned down, kissing you fully, and biting your lips.

You moaned in pleasure as he rubbed his hand down your body, squeezing your breasts tightly under your shirt.

“You’re so fucking sexy,” Michael moaned, as he continued gripping your boobs. “I could smell how wet you were as soon as you saw me.”

You gasped as Michael put you onto the table, quickly stripping your jeans down your legs.

Smiling at you from where he was now kneeled between your spread legs, Michael said, “I’m still hungry. Let me thank you for everything you’ve done tonight.”

A high-pitched whine tumbled from your lips as Michael buried his face into your damp panties, sniffing you wildly.

Taking a curious lick, Michael savored the wetness on his tongue before swallowing it down.

“You taste good.”

You watched as he dragged your panties down your legs, streaks of your arousal sticking to your thighs.

Burying his face back into your wet cunt, you gasped loudly as he began eating you out ravenously, much like he did with the soup.

Actual tears started streaming down your face from the pleasure, and you latched a greedy hand through his hair as you started to tug viciously.

Michael moaned at the sensation, the vibration against your pussy sending shivers down your spine.

“Fuck!” You cried as he spread you open as far as you could go, still perched atop the table where he’d just been eating moments prior.

This new angle allowed him to pleasure you deeper, tongue slipping into your gushing hole, as he rubbed a skillful finger against your clit.

“I-I,” You stuttered out, sobbing all the while as he moaned against you, juices streaming down his chin.

His other hand was gripping onto your breast, thumb tracing over a stiff nipple from beneath your bra.

Your whole body was rocking into both of his hands and mouth pleasuring you, and you started to build up a rhythm as he let out slick kissing noises, still eating your pussy.

You opened your shut eyes, looking down at him as he watched you in wonder.

He looked absolutely entranced by the sight of you, and your stomach twisted with emotions you couldn’t quite describe as he brought his hand down from your boob to your thigh.

You gasped as he gripped it painfully, surely leaving a bruise for tomorrow.

The whole thing only made you wetter, and your moans got louder as you rocked into his waiting mouth, approaching your orgasm.

Michael looked up at you, smugly, even with his mouth full, and you practically rode his face, as you rushed to your peak.

“M-Michael, I’m gonna-fuck, FUCK!” You screamed as you came, drenching him in your juices, and hearing him moan from beneath you as he licked it all down his needy throat.

After he was done cleaning you up with his tongue, Michael got up off his knees, kissing you wetly, his boner pressing into your thigh.

“I think I’ve finally found my purpose.”


End file.
